


Give Me Everything

by gracerene



Series: Daily Deviant Drabbles & Ficlets [23]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Community: daily_deviant, Cross-Generation Relationship, Established Relationship, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-09-22 10:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17057894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/pseuds/gracerene
Summary: Written for the prompt:Harry has tried lots things with Severus, but [rimming] is something that's never occurred to him.





	Give Me Everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alisanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/gifts).



> Written for the [2018 daily_deviant Kinky Kristmas comment fest](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/733425.html?thread=14755569#t14755569) on IJ.
> 
> Unbeta'd

Warm lips pressed against the nape of Harry's neck before slowly trailing down his spine. It was nice—better than nice—but then those lips kept going and going, until Severus's chin was brushing against the curve of Harry's arse.

"Severus?" 

"Don't worry, Harry," Severus murmured against Harry's lower back. "You'll like this."

"Like, _what?_ " Harry gasped in confusion as strong, thin fingers gripped the globes of his arse and spread him wide. Perhaps Severus was about to shove those long fingers of his deep inside his arse; Harry already knew he liked that quite a lot.

But that wasn't it; that wasn't it at _all._ There was a pause—Harry could practically _feel_ Severus looking at his arsehole—and then something warm and soft and _wet_ was circling it, something most definitely _not_ Severus's fingers.

"What—?"

"Shh," Severus soothed as his tongue—his tongue!—laved broad, messy strokes over his sensitive rim. Harry hadn't ever known, hadn't realised, that this was a thing people did. If he'd thought of it before, it probably would have made him wrinkle his nose in discomfort, but now that it was happening, now that Severus's tongue was flicking up against his hole, pressing its way teasingly inside, all Harry could think was that he wished they'd done this sooner. 

"Fuck," Harry gasped, digging his fingers into the bedspread as he braced his knees against the mattress and arched his back, pushing into the pressure of Severus's mouth, eager for more. Severus hummed against him, the vibrations sending jolts of pleasure straight to Harry's core. It was shocking just how quickly this had keyed him up, just how close he was already, from only Severus's tongue up his arse. His cock was throbbing where it was pressed snug up against the mattress, and he couldn't help but grind down against the pressure, alternating between rubbing his stiff prick against the bed sheets and hitching his arse back against Severus's clever tongue. The duel sensations fed into the inferno of his arousal, and it didn't take long before Harry was spilling against the sheets, his body going lax as Severus continued to lick at him like a lolly. 

"How are you feeling?" Severus asked softly, his words a warm puff of air against the cleft of Harry's arse as a slick finger began to circle his hole

"Brilliant," Harry replied on a sigh. His body felt loose and pliant, and lust still pumped sluggish through his veins.

"Brilliant enough for more?" Severus asked while a fingertip pressed teasingly into Harry's spit-slick hole. Harry let out a satisfied little sign as the finger began to work its way deeper, a tempting promise of more to come. 

"Yeah," Harry breathed. "Give me everything you've got."

**Author's Note:**

> [Kudos ♥] and [Comments] are fabulous! I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://gracerene09.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
